Unter einem schlechten Stern
Unter einem schlechten Stern ist die vierzehnte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean hat seit einer Woche nichts mehr von seinem Bruder Sam gehört. Als Sam Dean kontaktiert macht er sich gleich auf den Weg zu ihm. Vor Ort macht Dean eine schockierende Entdeckung. Er findet seinen Bruder Sam blutüberströmt und ohne jegliche Erinnerung was in dieser Woche passiert ist. Dean und Sam machen sich schließlich auf den Weg um heraus zu finden was passiert ist. Handlung Dean ruft Ellen an, um sie zu fragen ob sie etwas von Sam gehört hat. In diesem Moment ruft Sam an, der ihm sagt, dass er zu ihm kommen soll. Dean kommt in ein Hotelzimmer, wo er Sam mit Blut befleckt sitzen sieht, der sich an gar nichts erinnert. Dean findet heraus, dass Sam vor zwei Tagen eingecheckt ist und niemand etwas bemerkt hat. Das letzte woran Sam sich erinnert ist wie er vor mehr als einer Woche aus dem Motelzimmer ging. Als sie sich umsehen erkennt Sam eine Garage. Im Auto finden sie ein blutverschmiertes Messer, Mentholzigaretten und eine Benzinquittung. Sie fahren zur Tankstelle, wo der Angestellte ihn sofort erkennt, da er ihm sturzbetrunken eine Flasche an den Kopf geworfen hat. Damit der Angestellte nicht die Polizei ruft, geht Sam nach draußen. Dean bezahlt das Bier und díe Zigaretten, die Sam gestohlen hat und er erzählt, dass Sam nach Norden gefahren ist. Auf der Strecke erkennt Sam einen Weg, in den die beiden einbiegen. Im Haus am Ende der Straße bemerken sie eine eingeschlagene Scheibe und eine zerstörte Alarmanlage. Als sie sich im Haus umsehen finden sie die Leiche eines Mannes und verschiedene Waffen. Sie entdecken, dass es der Jäger Steve Wendell war und dass Sam ihn getötet hat. Dean will alle Spuren verwischen, weil andere Jäger nach ihnen suchen werden. Im Motelzimmer erzählt Sam, dass er immer wütender wird und er befürchtet wie die anderen besonderen Kinder zu Mördern zu werden. Außerdem meint er, dass Dean ihn umbringen soll, weil er es seinem Vater versprochen hat. Dean weigert sich jedoch, weil er meint es gibt andere Gründe und er kann dagegen ankämpfen. Da schlägt Sam Dean nieder und geht aus dem Zimmer. Einer der Angestellten weckt Dean, da er das Zimmer längst verlassen sollte. Er erfährt, dass Sam mit dem Impala abgehauen ist. Er aktiviert das GPS auf dem Handy und findet den Aufenthaltsort von Sam: Duluth, Minnesota. Sam taucht bei Jo auf, wo er sie fragt, ob sie sich wieder versöhnen können. Als Sam bemerkt, dass Jo Dean mag erzählt er, dass Dean sie als eine kleine Schwester betrachtet. Als Jo will, dass er geht, schlägt er sie nieder und fesselt sie. Sam fragt sie, was ihre Mutter ihr über den Tod ihres Vaters erzählt hat. Sie sagt die beiden wollten eine Falle stellen: ihr Vater war der Köder und John versteckte sich. John kam jedoch zu früh aus dem Versteck, so dass ihr Vater starb. Sam jedoch meint ihr Vater sei nicht tot sondern nur schwer verletzt gewesen und John hätte ihn getötet. Sam meint Jo wäre der Köder so wie ihr Vater. In dem Moment kommt Dean durch die Tür. Sam will, dass Dean ihn erschießt, der macht das aber nicht, sondern überschüttet den Dämon mit Weihwasser, woraufhin er flieht. Dean befreit Jo und rennt dem Dämon nach. Der erzählt ihm, dass es ein Test war, um zu sehen, ob er Sam umbringt. "Sam" sagt, dass er jeden Jäger töten wird, den er finden kann. Als er sich umsieht, wird er von Sam beschossen und fällt ins Wasser. Jo findet ihn und behandelt ihn gegen die Schusswunde. Jo fragt, ob Dämonen auch manchmal die Wahrheit sagen. Er antwortet, dass sie es manchmal tun, wenn es Personen durcheinanderbringt. Als Jo will, dass Dean sie mitnimmt sagt er, dass er nicht will, dass er schuld ist an ihrem Tod hat. Sam geht in der Zwischenzeit zu Bobby. Der bietet ihm ein Bier mit Weihwasser an, sodass er bemerkt, dass es sich um einen Dämonen handelt. Er fesselt ihn mit einer Teufelsfalle und ruft Dean. Bobby will ihn austreiben, was ihm aber nicht gelingt, da der Dämon eine Verankerung hat, die ihn in Sams Körper einschließt. Es gelingt ihm die Teufelsfalle zu zerstören und auszubrechen. Als der Dämon sagt er sei aus der Hölle ausgebrochen, in die Dean ihn geschickt hat, erkennt Dean, dass es sich um Meg handelt. Bobby "verbrennt" die Verankerung und Meg verschwindet aus Sams Körper. Bobby fragt die Brüder, ob sie Steve Wendell kennen, da er getötet wurde, die beiden verneinen es. Als sie gehen gibt Bobby ihnen einen Talisman, der die Besessenheit verhindert. Sam meint Dean wollte nicht schießen, obwohl er Steve getötet hat und beinahe Jo ermordet hätte. Dean erklärt ihm, dass er ihn nur töten soll, falls er ihn nicht retten kann und er ihn selbst dann rettet, wenn es das letzte ist was er macht Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Bobby Singer *Jo Harvelle *Meg *Steve Wendell Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen Musik *'Ashes to Ashes' von Tarbox Ramblers *'The Crystal Ship' von The Doors *'Back on the Road Again' von REO Speedwagon Zitate :Dean: Du hast vor zwei Tagen eingecheckt, unter der Namen Richard Sambora, das Beängstigende an der ganzen Sache ist, du bist ein Bon Jovi Fan. ---- :Angestellter: Und dann hat er mir die Flasche an meinen verdammten Kopf geknallt. :Dean: Das war er? :Angestellter: Was mache ich hier, spreche ich Urdu? ---- :Meg: Dean, zurück von den Toten, wird bei dir langsam zur Gewohnheit was? Wie eine Kakerlake. :Dean: Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir diesen Klugscheißer direkt aus dem Maul schläge. :Meg: Sei lieber vorsichtig, wäre doch schade um die hübsche Verpackung. ---- :Meg: Wisst ihr, wenn die Leute das schlimmste mögliche beschreiben, dann sagen sie es ist die Hölle. Tja, dafür gibt es einen Grund. Die Hölle ist wie die ... Hölle. Na ja die Hölle, selbst für Dämonen ist sie in Gefängnis und besteht aus Knochen und Fleisch und Blut und Angst. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Born Under a Bad Sign (Geboren unter einem schlechten Zeichen) *'Spanisch:' Nacido bajo un mal augurio (Geboren unter einem schlechten Zeichen) *'Französisch:' Possédé (Besessen) *'Italienisch:' Le due facce di Sam (Die zwei Gesichter des Sam) *'Portugiesisch:' Caminhante noturno (Nachtwanderer) *'Polnisch:' Urodzony pod ciemną gwiazdą (Geboren unter einem dunklen Stern) *'Tschechisch:' Zrozen ve zlém znamení (Geboren unter einem schlechten Zeichen) *'Ungarisch:' Rossz vér (Schlechtes Blut) *'Finnisch:' Onnen hylkimä (Glück abgelehnt) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 02